1. Field of the Invention
With reference to the field of art as established by and in the United States Patent Office the present invention is believed to be found in the general class entitled, "Electric Heating" (Class 219) and in the subclass therein entitled, "Electromagnetic Wave Irradiation" (subclass 10. 55R).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microwave energy has been known for many years and in particular has become very popular in the field of cooking. This efficient use of energy has also been shown as a heating source or method for fluid, particularly water. Among the prior art patents for such heating devices are U.S. Pat. No. 3,920,945 to SMITH et al as issued on Nov. 18, 1975 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,455 to MAYFIELD on Aug. 21, 1979. In these and other prior art devices for fluid heating the use of microwave energy is directed upon the fluid within the boiler or chamber. This often presents a screening problem and does not provide an indirect and efficient use of the electromagnetic source. The magnetron is usually arranged to contact the fluid flow.